


For Real

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: I'm honestly confused what the heck happened here. I set out to write nice, straightforward fluff. Fluff! Somehow it just took a left, lol. And Schmitt, really? I can't stand the guy, so I dunno.





	For Real

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly confused what the heck happened here. I set out to write nice, straightforward fluff. Fluff! Somehow it just took a left, lol. And Schmitt, really? I can't stand the guy, so I dunno.

Victoria knocked softly on Lucas' hospital room door before poking her head inside.

"Hey, glad you're back. Any news? What's the status on Conlin?" Lucas asked anxiously, patting the bed next to him.

"Not good," she murmured, sliding in beside him and curling up against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her forehead but she was already fast asleep.

She woke later to a small, bearded doctor speaking with Lucas in a low voice while checking his vitals. "Hey, mornin' sleepyhead," Lucas said, noticing she was awake. "Dr. Schmitt, I'd like to introduce you to Victoria Hughes. Vic, this is Dr. Levi Schmitt. He saved my life."

Vic blinked a couple of times and slid wordlessly out of the bed, standing and crushing a surprised Dr. Schmitt in a giant bear hug, causing him to squeak. "Thank you," she mumbled, choking up, "I just, really, thank you so much."

Blushing, he answered, "Just, uh, doing my job, right place, right time, you know." He turned to Lucas, grinning and whispered, "This is her?"

Lucas nodded then glanced over to see Vic standing frozen near the window, arms wrapped tightly around herself, eyes wild & bright with unshed tears, sucking in fast, shallow breaths. "Hey, hey now, it's okay. I'm okay, c'mere."

Vic shook her head, "No, no, it's not. I, I almost lost you and it's not okay. How can I know it's okay, because what if it's not? What if you're not?"

Lucas stared at her a moment, then asked, "Doc, can I borrow that?" He gestured to the stethoscope around Schmitt's neck.  
"Uh, sure. I'll just, you know what, I'll be right back," he said, scurrying out the door.

"Here, have a listen," he held the stethoscope out to Vic who stared at it like it was a venomous snake. "Go on, take it." Vic slid the ear pieces in as Lucas pressed the bell to his chest, the strong lub-dub of his heartbeat filling her ears. Her red-rimmed eyes met his. "See?" He smiled, "Strong... and completely yours."

Vic let out a sob, jerking the stethoscope off and tossing it on the bedside table as she climbed back onto the bed, clinging to Lucas. He held her tightly, rubbing a hand over her shaking back & shoulders and resting his cheek against the top of her head.  
"No more tears, okay?"

She tipped her head back to look up at him. "'Kay," she answered, still sniffling as Lucas pressed his lips to first one cheek, then the other, kissing away her salty tears.

He smoothed a hand over her hair and kissed her lips. "You changed your hair."

"Hmm, for our date... where you stood me up. It looked hella cute, you know. Maybe I'll show you a pic later," she kissed him back.

"Sure, later," he murmured against her lips, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss and slid one hand under her shirt.

  
She grabbed his wrist, "Luke, what are you doing, we're in the hospital. There are people everywhere. Someone could walk right in."

Raising his eyebrows, he chuckled, "Oh, so now you're concerned about that? You mean you don't want to just, you know, lock the door? Maybe we could tell them I needed mouth to mouth or that you were helping me with the bed pan."

Vic couldn't hold back a burst of laughter. "Oh yeah? And how will any of that explain why my pants are off too, huh?"

Doing his best to look innocent, Lucas shrugged, "I was cold, you needed to share your body heat."

They were still giggling when Schmitt burst back through the door, clutching an emesis basin full of bedraggled, slightly wilted flowers. "I saved these for you. I figured they seemed like they were important and they had so much meaning to live up to and all. I really hoped that you'd get to use them after all, so here," he said as he thrust the basin towards the couple.

Lucas shook his head and chuckled. "That makes three I've got to repay you for, thanks again, man."

Vic glanced between them, looking puzzled, so Lucas explained. "I was late to meet you because I was trying to find you the perfect flowers. Flowers to show you that, yes, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I was so distracted that I left my wallet at home and that was the first time Dr. Schmitt here stepped in and saved my ass. Then, well, you know what happened next and now, thanks to him again, here we are and here they are too." He nodded towards the flowers. "And Victoria, I do want all of it too, the hearts and rainbows, the real, all of it. So yes, Victoria Hughes, I will marry you for real."


End file.
